Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Harry Potter (plus 18)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts sur le fandom. Majoritairement Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Draco/Harry

Défi: Merlin

OoOoOoOoOoO

Par la barbe de Merlin, il n'y croyait pas. Depuis il était tombé aussi bas, lui tomber amoureux de Potter. Il avait du manger un truc pas net pour penser à lui de manière si obscène et cela chaque soir. Savoir que son cul si étroit était encore pur, suffisait à l'héritier des Malfoy de jurer sur le plus grand sorciers que la planète avait connu. De tous les hommes dont il aurait pu tomber sous le charme fallait que cela soit le balafré. Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux, puis se ravisa en se rappelant à quel point sa chevelure était belle. Il devait se calmer et ne pas craquer. Surtout que le lion n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui avec une moue qu'il pouvait facilement qualifier d'adorable.

-Potter, arrête, d'être aussi bandant.

-Je rêve où tu viens de faire des avances et un compliment en même temps.

Et merde, il grillé un fusible pour dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, par Merlin, il pouvait voir le sourire du survivant se fendre. Il sentait que la nuit serait longue et son ennemi ne lâcherait pas tant que Malfoy lui disent ce qu'il voulait entendre à savoir : qu'il était féroce amoureux du garçon brun.


	2. Pane au bain

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
**Titre:** Pane au bain  
**Personnages/Couples:** Cédric Diggory et ?  
**Défi: **Photo  
**Rating: **M  
**Nombre de mots: **183

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cédric Digorry se dirigeait vers la salle de bain des préfets son œuf sous le bras, on ne savait jamais si une bonne idée lui viendrai lors de sa baignade tout à fait autorisée puisqu'il était préfet quand il percutait quelqu'un sans faire exprès sans un regard de plus il s'en allait sans s'inquiéter. La salle était grande et il allumait l'eau avant que Mimi penserai à se montrer. Il commençait à mettre le pied dans l'eau quand une explosion se faisait entendre après un léger tremblement, le Poussouffle prenait soin à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas tomber. Des bruits d'eau à droite se faisait entendre et quelqu'un qui l'embrassait. Surpris, il ne répondait pas à ce geste. Il sentait des mains le caresser et tentait de s'écarter en vain. Il était plus fort que lui alors à force, il se laissait emporter par ce drôle de moment y prenant même du plaisir. Leurs parties intimes se frottais de plus en plus vite pour enfin se libérer ensemble dans un râle de plaisir. Le garçon mystérieux s'en alla sans demander son reste.


	3. Malfoy fait des sacrifices

Thème: Huître

Pairing: Harry/Draco ou Drarry (pour les fans)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Être fiancé au sauveur du monde sorcier avait ses avantages, mais aussi des inconvénients de poids pour l'héritier de la noble famille Malfoy. Il soupira se dirigeant vers le plat d'huître qu'il espérait fraîche à défaut d'être de qualité supérieure sous l'œil attentif de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aspira le mollusque avec grâce et frissonna de tout son long. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la mère Weasley aimait les produits de qualité malgré leur prix en dehors des normes de la famille composer essentiellement de roux. Il jeta la coquille avant de retourner d'un pas las vers son futur mari. Ce dernier s'approcha de son oreille.

-Merci, tu sera amplement remercié cette nuit.

L'homme à la chevelure blonde sourit grandement. Harry était de garçon bien que prude aux premiers gestes tait un véritable volcan une fois assez titillé. Il sentit son sous-vêtement le serrer et bénit d'être vêtu de sa robe de soirée qui lui moulait pas trop le corps comme les habits moldus que les deux hommes avait acheté ensemble sur un coup de tête. Il regarda son homme avec une étincelle de perversité et lui répondit aussi bas que lui.

-Compte pour moi, pour te faire hurler de plaisir sous moi, chéri...


	4. Test

Thème: Photo: Cadeau mis dans un sac

Pairing: James/Sirius

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Noël, James adorait cette période plus que tout, il avait une idée de cadeau de malade pour Sirius. Il sourit en entrant dans un magasin déterminé à trouver ce qu'il avait envie, depuis qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, les deux jeunes hommes devenus comme deux frères, cette complicité grandissait avec le temps pour se transformer en quelque chose profond. Il aimait Lilly, elle serait sûrement la mère de ses enfants, mais il ne dirait pas non à une petite expérience avec son meilleur ami. Il vit ce qu'il cherchait et mettait un mot avec en espérant que Patmol comprenne le message caché. Il cachant son présent dans un poche en cuir de dragon que le jeune Black s'était payé. Il attendit avec une certaine préhension et excitation l'ouverture de celui-ci. Il se cacha dans un coin ignorant comment allait le prendre son ami aux cheveux noir comme son nom.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sirius remarque que son sac était moins léger que d'habitude même sous Wingardium Leviosa.

-James, c'est encore un de tes coups foireux, sort de ta cachette.

-Désolée, mais je voulais savoir si un moment de sexe entre toi et moi ça t'irait.

-Et Lilly ?

-Je l'aime, mais je veux tester.

-James...


	5. Trop souvent

Thème: Sorties

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez sous l'œil attentif de Malfoy. Il sut qu'il n'échapperait pas à ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour eux deux. Après son comportement exemplaire, il lui devait au moins ça. En voyant l'état de son homme, le sang-pur posa une main sur son épaule.

-Harry, tout va bien ?

-Très bien.

-Alors pourquoi ce visage soucieux ?

-Est-ce qu'on le fait un peu trop souvent.

Le sorcier à la chevelure blonde se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le sauveur du monde sorcier fusilla du regard cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il y avait des fois où franchement il lui donnerait des baffes... Quand l'hilarité de Draco passa, il vint caresser la joue de son homme tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry.

-Mais ça vient pourrir nos sorties, quand ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi.

-Nos corps s'attirent l'un l'autre, je trouve cela magnifique, ne t'inquiète donc pas et fais-moi l'amour.

Un sourire carnassier vient fendre le visage de Harry. Il embrassa sauvagement son futur mari en lui enlevant ses vêtements un à un. Déjà, il sentait que cette fois serrait différentes des autres sans qu'il l'explique. Ils se firent l'amour tendrement et cela la nuit entière.


End file.
